Real Love Sesshomaru love story info
by FoxyDemon14
Summary: tell me what u think
1. Chapter 1

**Name: Lalu (Lady Lalu but you prefer Lalu) Age: 14 (About to be 15) **

**Looks: You have dark brown hair with blue highlights, you wear a strap less blue shirt that is covered up with a white jacket with a blue jean skirt, you also wear a pair of white k-Swiss shoes with your clothing, your chest is smaller then most of your friends but your body is curved to perfection.**

**Personality: You are very shy, and quite when no one talks to you but you don't really don't mind that, you're a average school girl who is in middle school , your always your self you don't like it when someone likes you because you remind them of someone or because you look like someone they know and they loved because they don't love you they love that other person that you remind them.**

**Skills: You take swords fighting class because it's the only class you really enjoy, your one of the best students in the school.**

**Past: You just got out of a bad relationship, your friends were telling you that your boyfriend was cheating on you but you just ignored them finally what they said to was true but you found out the hard way, he ended up breaking up with you for one of your closest friends, you just wanted to die but then you realized that he wasn't the only boy and you moved on with your life but your still not going out with anyone. **


	2. Real love sesshomaru love story part1

**Your Pov.**

**Your thoughts:"Oh man if my parents see my grades their so gonna ground me, Oh well", you were just getting out your first period class and the teacher had handed out you report card and you had two F's for History and Science, four B's, and one A from your swords fighting class.**

**Voice: "Hey Lalu!" you turned around to see your best friend since fourth grade Nani.**

**You: "Oh hi Nani"**

**Nani: "Hey yourself you finally decided to show up for school huh?" You just smiled**

**You: "Sorry I haven't been feeling that well this year"**

**Nani: "Come on Lalu you shouldn't be so down it's his lost, he's an idiot for dumping you for that Uglyyyy B!" **

**You: "It's not that I really haven't been feeling well" why would you not come to school just because of that there were plenty of other guys.**

**Nani: Oh and happy birthday!**

**You: Oh yea I totally forgot today was my Birthday"**

**Later that day after school . . .**

**You were just getting out of the shower, you were wearing white shorty shorts with another strap less shirt but this one was dark blue when you walked out the bathroom you noticed all the lights out, you tripped over something and got up, you finally reached the light and switched it on.**

**Voices: "HAPPY BIRTHDAY!"**

**You Jumped: "Oh thanks" your family had remembered your birthday unlike you.**

**Your mom: "I can't believe your finally 15"**

**You smiling: " neither can I" you turned around saw the rest of your family you didn't understand why you need a man to be happy when you have your family.**

**Your Brother and Sisters: "Lalu we got you a present" they handed you a little blue box and inside was a beautiful Aquamarine heart shaped necklace.**

**You hugging your brother and sisters: "Thank you Soooo Much!"**

**Brother and sisters: "Your welcome" it was getting late and everyone was getting ready for bed but not you it was Friday and you didn't have school tomorrow so you wanted to stay up late, you put on some white sandals with your white jacket, you sat down on the steps and looked at the moon it was a full moon and it look so beautiful, you heard your dog barking at something and you didn't Know what it was but you dog wanted to find out he ran of chasing what ever it was and you ran off after him.**

**You: "Wait Thuka, Wait!" before you were able to get him he had ran into the woods you slowly walked in the woods "Thuka, Here boy" You kept walking when someone grabbed you, you didn't know who he was but he didn't care who you were, he grabbed you by the wrist and threw you back first into a tree you could barely keep your eyes open but you did keep them open long enough to see a bright light blue light then you completely blacked out when you woke up you didn't see the man any more so you quickly got up and ran home but where your house use to be was a village you thought you were just hallucinating but you really weren't you walked in the village and everyone was just looking at you.**

**Voice: "Hey who are you?" you turned around and saw a man who looked about your age he was wearing a red out fit or something you had completely forgot what they call them.**

**You: "Uh, hi I'm Lalu um where am I?" the guy just looked at you then started walking toward you.**

**Guy: "Your not from around here are you?" you shook your head.**


End file.
